


Camping Out

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, five times fic, linked drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Five times Sereda Aeducan and Alistair shared a tent, and one time they didn't.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Alistair (Dragon Age)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Camping Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> Written for the Multifandom Drabble Exchange, to a prompt by Sumi. This was inspired by a number of requests: Five Times fics, camping, and F!Warden/Alistair, among some others.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to put up a tent?"

Sereda Aeducan tore her attention away from the ominous dark clouds to Alistair's shocked expression. "It's not like we needed them in the Deep Roads! And on the trip to Ostegar, one of the other Wardens always took care of it." Grinning, Alistair shook his head; she let out a sharp sigh. "I'll take all the camping lessons you want later. Now please let me in?"

Alistair lifted the tent flap aside. "As long as you don't mind sharing." She immediately dove inside, dodging the first raindrops.

\--

Sereda lay on the bedroll, unconscious, cheeks flushed with fever. Wynne touched her forehead; Alistair knelt at her other side. "How is she?"

Wynne rose up from her crouch. "Once she sweats out the poison from her wound, the fever will break. But we should keep watch."

Alistair nodded. "I'll do it." 

Wynne hesitated, but his eyes pled with her, and she relented. "Call if she gets worse."

"I will." Alistair took the cloth from the basin and wrung it out, before laying it on Sereda's forehead, his eyes never leaving her face as Wynne backed out of the tent.

\--

Sereda pitched her tent -- she had learned well in the months since Ostegar, and could now put hers up faster than Alistair did his. She pounded in the last stake, then saw him watching her. 

"Good work," he said. "I see my lessons paid off."

"Plus far more practice than I want to think about. I miss inns." He chuckled, and she gestured toward the half open flap. "Want to inspect it from the inside?"

His smile widened. "I thought you'd never ask." She followed him in, and was in his arms almost before the fabric fell closed behind them. 

\--

The moment their business in the Assembly was concluded, Sereda strode out of the hall and the town, not stopping until they were halfway down the mountain. Then Alistair halted her with a gentle hand to her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

After another long silence, she nodded at him, her eyes clear. "I will be."

Alistair cracked a small smile. "I thought you missed inns."

"Not the inns in Orzammar." She sighed. "It's good to be back in fresh air." 

"I agree." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You rest a bit. I'll put up the tent tonight."

\--

One night out from Denerim, Sereda and Alistair took themselves bit distant from their companions and Arl Eamon's entourage. Once in their tent, they fell on each other, arms and legs tangling, sharing kisses that robbed them both of breath.

After, she nestled into his side, and he gently stroked her hair. "I love you," he said. 

"And I you," she murmured.

"Whatever happens tomorrow..."

She rolled up on his chest and stopped his words with a fierce kiss. "I know. But let's not talk about that tonight."

He kissed her anew, and neither of them needed any more words.

\--

Warden Commander Sereda Aeducan and King Alistair Thierin rode out from their separate demesnes, meeting together halfway between, as they did whenever their duties would let them get away. He waved as she approached, then started pulling his tent from a saddlebag.

She stopped him with a smile. "It's such a lovely night. Wouldn't you like to sleep out under the sky?"

Alistair kissed her, long and slow. "My lady," he said, "nothing would make me happier."

And so they set their bedding by the campfire and spent a night curled up together, counting endless stars until the sun rose.


End file.
